Standing Tall
by LivingInInsanity
Summary: The story of Uzbekistan's daily life. sucky summary good story contains OCs, Curses and what I think in my sick and twisted mind enjoy!:P T because it is probably only for teens eventual americaXoc EnglandXoc
1. Chapter 1 the prolage

"Hmm, I wonder where sissy is?" said a brown haired girl her turquoise eyes glimmering. "SISSY WHERE IS YA?" "I'm in the kitchen sis!" upon saying that another brown haired girl nibbling on a tandirnon* entered her sister's view. "I bought some tandirnon would you like some**?" her brown doe eyes staring widely at her sister.

*a tandirnon is a type of Uzbek bread

**bread is an important part of their culture needless to say I would _looove_ their culture. Scratch that I already do! : 3

_Well that was meh preview aka prologue to my new story I will show their pro in order of appearance_

Name: Nila Irina zipheri (made up last name because my search went all poopy it's just a boy name with the letter I at the end.)

Age: 21(old enough to drink; 3)

Appearance: shoulder length brown hair, turquoise eyes wears and black and blue striped shirt with a brown belt adorned with a single white strip running across it and pale blue yoga pants with simple black boots (add a peace necklace and its meh except the eyes)

Attitude: loud, easily pissed off, protective of her sissy, believes she has no prince charming (we're more alike in personality as well).

Quirks: believes everything her sissy says, has no drivers license (I can see why) and not allowed to drink alcohol

Name: Lussa zipheri

Age: 21

Appearance: chest length chestnut brown hair, a pale blue tunic, a light pink skirt that goes down to her ankles and knee high black boots.

Attitude: calm, relaxed, easily stressed out, actually pretty naughty if a catch my drift

Quirks: curses in Uzbek only, always seen with a tandirnon in hand and can not hold more then 21 gallons of liquor


	2. notice

Hello as you might of notice I am taking a long time to upload. That's because my printer's on the fritz and I promised I'd show Sam them before they're uploaded, plus I need to study for my high school placement test and add some community service to my folder for my hopefully new high school. Cuz I live in America I have to do this "_do the write thin_g"and it's due before thanksgiving so my dreams of mashed potatoes, rolls, and turkey will be replaced with dreams of pencils, paper, and the dictionary. If you have any _**good **_writing tips lets me know by PM or email now at .com.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sister?" Lussa suddenly asked a week after the UN criticized the sentencing of the Umida Niazova case. Nila was thrilled that her sister was finally talking again, she knew the past few years had been tough on Lussa the most she just stopped talking then stopped going to the world meetings that Nila had no problem with that because listening to other countries complain about the Uzbek government made her want to just want to rip out their gullet with her bare hands, but watching Lussa's bubbly personality slowly fade away along with her stop eating is just too much for her to bare. "Yes?" Nila answered trying to contain her excitement. "If I died would you try hard to make our country perfect? Would you try to improve our relations with other nations? Would you keep on standing tall when it seems everything is trying to bring you down?" Lussa quietly asked her voice horse and trembling from lack of use.

"Russia?" Nila spoke into the phone. "Da?" "It's me Uzbekistan, the older one. I need some help, well a lot of help. It's Lussa I think she wants to kill herself!" "Lussa, suicide? You are joking, Da?" "No I'm not, I wish I was but I'm not! I don't know what to do! I'm scared she's my sister!" "You must calm down now, Da, I'll help you out but you'll have to let others help, Da?" "No I can't! No one else can know about this, they'll think sissy's weak, then they'll think I'm weak and I can't let anyone think that about sis and I! You don't understand these kinds of things; you always appeared strong, while sis and I, well we had to work for it. We had to fight in wars because we were told to fight in them; we were always fighting in wars we had no place in. you have no place telling me to let others help! Understand, goodbye!" Nila yelled as she hung up the phone. '_Sister, I promised you we'll be a perfect nation when we were younger*, now we're about to work our way up there from where we are now, and I'm not letting anything stop us from letting it happen even if it means we might have to start a war.' _She thought as she watched Lussa absent-mindedly twirl her two cowlicks on the top of her head. ** "Hey sis do you want some shurpa***?" Nila asked clapping her hands together.

Russia couldn't believe it, suicide and Lussa. Those two words are impossible to use in the same sentence. He can still remember the tiny cheerful girl whose face was almost like a ray of sunshine when you need it most. Even when the USSR dissolved she would still come by and tell him everything that was going on with her country. She stopped coming by as often but, she probably had a lot of work to do. He did remember the last world meeting she attended. she wasn't as bright and cheerful and she seemed look almost out of place among the chatter of it, like she was a ghost. Gloomy, out of place, she wasn't smiling as much and when America pointed out how her country was in need for a hero she didn't say that his country was in need of some actual food and manners, but just stared out the nearest window and didn't stop her sister from attacking him with a brick, and didn't point out to Germany that they always act like this when he was trying to bring the meeting back to order, but just told America not to act like a spoiled child and asked England if he taught America any manners when he was a colony then took a sip of her green tea, and on her way out it looked like she was trying not to cry and it almost looked like there were some scars on her wrist. He knew even though Nila said no he was gonna have to get some help from more countries. "Привет, America."

For the people who don't know what привет means it means hello in Russian.

* She promised that during the Silk Road era when westerners started using Samarkand as a stopping or trading point.

** They represent Tashkent and Samarkand

*** A soup with fatty meats and fresh veggies


End file.
